Naziści...
Na samym początku mówię Wam, że to Ferdek jest głównym bohaterem i narratorem :) ---- Ferdek: Ładny dzień dzisiaj... Kane! Slodki? Jak miał ten trzeci? SzyMek? Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: Nazista śpi na fotelu? Ferdek: Nazistowskie ścierwo! Giń! No zadźgany! Kaaane, zadźgany!!! Kuuuurwaaaa! Przecież Ich zabrali, jezus maria....Riley, wsiadaj do samochodu, jedziem! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: Jo, Riley, jo. Jedziem manem! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: Dobra, nawigacja, jedziem do Berlina! Kuuurde, przydałby mi się kolega... Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: Ale człowieczek, wiesz piesku? Wesoły Wesołek: No to jestem! Cześć, Ferdziu! Ferdek: A ty, kurwa, kto? Wesoły Wesołek: Ja jestem Wesoły Wesołek... Ferdek: Zajebiste, kurwa, imię... Wesoły Wesołek: Aleś ty zabawny Ferdek: No nie? Wesoły Wesołek: No, także wisz Ferdziu. Gdzie jedziem? Ferdek: Musimy uratować moich dwóch ziomków, najlepsi ludzie na świecie. Wesoły Wesołek: Tylko dwóch? Ferdek: Trzech, jeszcze jest taki jeden, nie pamiętam jak on ma, przyczepił się jak smród do dupy. Wesoły Wesołek: Kumam. No to przyszpiesz lepiej! Ferdek: A co robię? Wesoły Wesołek: No nie wiem, ty mi powiedz. Ferdek: Zajebisty, kurwa, dzień... ---- Tymczasem u trzech kolegów... ---- SzyMek: CHUJU! CHUJU! Wypuśćcie Nas!!! Cośmy Wam zrobili, co?! Głupie nazisty!!! Kane: Zostawcie Nas, nie torturujcie Nas ani nie róbcie eksperymenta...Ferdek was dorwie i wtedy będzie: BUM, BAM, BAM i po Was... Slodki: Zobaczysz, oficerku... Oficer SS: ZOBACZYSZ SKURWYSYNIE!!! SKOŃCZYSZ W KOMORZE, ROZUMIESZ?! W KOMORZE!!! Kane: Pierdol, pierdol...My posłuchamy! Oficer SS: Chłopaczku, lepiej nie podskakuj, w każdej chwili mogę wyciąć Ci wątrobę bez znieczulenia, wstrzyknąć Ci do krwi benzynę i zostawić na pustyni, więc siedź cicho...Albo... Slodki: Odpierdol się od Niego, chory psychopato!!! Oficer SS: Z tobą mogę zrobić to samo, spokojnie... Kane: Ferdek Cię zajebie, wydłubie Ci oczy i nasika do nich, potem nasra Ci do szyi i pójdzie do domu, zobaczysz... SzyMek: Jaki Ferdek? ---- Tymczasem Ferdek męczy się z nowym kolegą ---- Wesoły Wesołek: Daleko jeszcze? Ferdek: No z dwadzieścia minut, cholera wie co ten psychol Im przez ten czas zrobi... Wesoły Wesołek: Musimy działać, no nie? Ferdek: No opieprzać się nie możemy... Wesoły Wesołek: O patrz! Restauracja! Chodź zapytamy się czy mają kotlety schabowe! Ferdek: Czyś ty ochujał? Wesoły Wesołek: Nie, a ty? Ferdek: Jeszcze 15 minut, weź szykuj już jakąś armatę lepiej... Wesoły Wesołek: Bierzem RPG i miniguna rozjebiem ich w sekundę! Ferdek: Nie mamy rozpierdolić Berlina w godzinę, tylko odbić trzech komandosów i zlikwidować jakiegoś oficera, a ty chcesz rozpierdolić Berlin, no czy ty myślisz? Skurwysynie jebany!!! Wesoły Wesołek: No właśnie nie myślę, nie wiem jak to się robi... Ferdek: Kretyn, kurwa... Wesoły Wesołek: No? To co? Rozpierdalamy Berlina? Czy nie? Ferdek: Ciebie możemy rozpierdolić! Riley, cho no tu! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Wesoły Wesołek: A co to za poczwarka? Riley: HAU-HAAAAU-HAAAAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ferdek: Ehe, ehe, ehe dooobra psina! Wesoły Wesołek: Ojej! Ojej, ojej, ojej!!! Ferdek: Daj mi jakiś nóż, zadźgamy go. Wesoły Wesołek: Ok! ---- Tymczasem u kolegów... ---- SzyMek: Chory człowieku! Co ty sobie myślisz?! Półkurwie jeden!! Kurwie ty! Zajebiemy Cię, zajebiemy! Oficer SS: Zobaczymy, śmieciu! Mam tutaj skalpela...I... A CO TO ?! SZAJSE!!!! Ferdek: NA KOLANA FASZYSTOWSKI POKURWIE BO CIĘ WYPATROSZĘ ŁYŻECZKĄ! Wesoły Wesołek: Wpakuję Ci kulkę w łba i będzie miał a już żem chciał Berlina rozpierdalać więc uważaj... Kane: A to, kurwa, kto? Ferdek: No też się zastanawiam! Slodki: A ten typ co leży na ziemi powiedział, że Halina jest brzydka!!! Oficer SS: Al... Ferdek: CO KURWA?! MASZ, DO SZYI CI NASRAŁEM, A MASZ! TERAZ CI NASIKAM DO BUZI, MASZ! CHUJU! Kane: No! Po sprawie. SzyMek: Patrzcie, uciąłem mu łba! Kane: Ale fajnie, gramy w piłkę!!! Slodki: Feeeerdeeeeek! Pooodaaaj! Kategoria:Opowiadania